


On Time is Late

by justkimberley



Series: The Airport Incident [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus has supportive friends, First Date, Fluff, M/M, SUPER CHEESY, TJ and Cyrus are both a little anxious, but its fine after they're together, coffee shop date, crazy coincidences, sequel fic, the universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkimberley/pseuds/justkimberley
Summary: Cyrus and TJ go on the date that Cyrus owes TJ for jumping on his back at the airport. They find out they have a lot more in common than they thought. Cyrus can't help but share the good news with his friends.





	On Time is Late

**Author's Note:**

> Two months without uploading, I come back with a sequel. That no one even asked for. (Actually that's a lie, one person asked for it, but that was like six months ago, and also I just wanted to make the reference (high-five to you if you get it)).  
Anyways, hi, hope you like it!  
Also I would suggest reading You're Not Jonah before this one. It will make more sense then.

Cyrus had been staring at himself in the mirror for ten minutes, trying to figure out what it was that didn’t look quite right about him. He had his coffee date with TJ today, the one that he owed TJ for jumping on his back at the airport (he thought TJ was Jonah, okay? He was still embarrassed about it), and he wanted to look perfect. His shirt was buttoned up properly, his jeans weren’t the ones that were too short, nothing was stained, and his hair looked like it always did, so he really couldn’t figure out what was wrong.

Cyrus was startled out of his contemplative daze by the sound of his phone ringing. He dashed to his bed to pick it up, relieved when he saw that Buffy was the one calling him.

“Hey Cyrus, you ready for your date with Mr. ‘so strong with pretty eyes’?” she asked, mocking him for the way he had talked about TJ at Jonah’s welcome home party a couple nights ago. Cyrus felt himself turn red.

“Hey, don’t hold that over me… and if you ever meet him please don’t tell him I said that!” Cyrus rushed out quickly, eyes widening as he remembered that TJ and Buffy had known of each other in high school, “I wasn’t… I didn’t have all my faculties with me when I said that okay?”

“Cyrus, the only thing that would have been messing with your ‘faculties’ would have been the enormous amounts of sugar that you had to stay awake. Face it, you wanted us to know how cute you thought TJ was,” Buffy said teasingly.

Cyrus bit his lip, “Okay, fine. But seriously, _please_ don’t tell him!”

Buffy let out a soft laugh, “Yeah, yeah. Okay, I won’t tell him. You still haven’t answered my question yet, are you ready for your date?”

Cyrus looked at himself in the mirror again, “I think so… but I keep feeling like I’m missing something, or like something looks wrong. Here, I’ll send you a picture, tell me what I’m missing,” Cyrus quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Buffy.

He heard the sound of the vibration as Buffy got his text before she started quietly chuckling, “Cyrus, you forgot to put on your watch, and possibly your glasses, but I can’t tell if you’re wearing your contacts or not in this picture,” she said fondly. Cyrus could almost see her shaking her head in his mind.

“Oh! Okay! Yes, you’re right, that is what I’m forgetting, thank you so much! This is why you’re the best,” Cyrus kept babbling praise to Buffy over speakerphone as he rushed around his room stuffing his glasses on his face and carefully strapping his watch on. He looked at himself in the mirror again, “Oh thank goodness… I look _right_ now!” he mumbled to himself, forgetting that Buffy was there for a brief moment before hearing her cackling over the speaker, “Forget I said that,” he said quickly, turning red as her laughter rang throughout the room.

Buffy took a deep breath, calming herself, “Cyrus, I’m sure you look great. Now, you better get going soon, or you’re going to be late!” she said, making Cyrus glance at his watch to find out that she was correct.

“Thank you so much Buffy, you’re the best. I’ll talk to all of you later and let you know how the date went. Okay, bye, love you!” he said, grabbing his phone and rushing out his door and down the stairs. He barely heard the ‘bye, love you too,’ in response from her as he ran out the front door to his car, hopping in before he realized he had left his wallet inside. Quietly cursing himself, he ran back in to get it before finally leaving on the way to the coffee shop.

* * *

TJ had made extra sure to get to the coffee shop on time. He had gotten Siri to read the text with the time to him like ten times to make sure he got the time right and he had set like twenty alarms. He had only barely gotten to know Cyrus at the airport and through their text conversations, but he already knew that he really liked Cyrus, and he really didn’t want to mess this up.

As it turned out, TJ got there early, which was almost as bad for his nerves as being late. Logically, he knew that Cyrus wouldn’t be there for at least another fifteen minutes, but his brain would not stop telling him that Cyrus didn’t actually like him and that he was going to get stood up. TJ decided to get himself a chai tea latte to calm himself down while he waited, mindlessly scrolling through his InstaPic feed to pass the time and distract himself. As the time for their date drew nearer, TJ started flinching and looking up at the door every time it opened, instinctively searching for Cyrus. Finally, five minutes before the time their date was supposed to start, the door blew open and, with the warm air from outside, came Cyrus.

* * *

Cyrus rushed through the door five minutes before their date was supposed to start, feeling anxious about being late (okay he wasn’t late, but he always liked to be _at least_ ten minutes early for things, so it felt late), he quickly scanned the café, looking for a place to sit down when he saw TJ, sitting at a table for two, already looking at him with pink cheeks and wide eyes. Cyrus smiled excitedly at TJ and made his way towards him, giving a little wave as he moved through the tables. TJ smiled and waved back at Cyrus, looking a little dazed. Cyrus finally reached the table and pulled the chair back, dropping haphazardly into his seat before looking at TJ, “Hi!” he said excitedly, still smiling wide.

TJ seemed to snap out of whatever daze he had been in, eyes suddenly focusing on Cyrus, “Hi! How are you on this fine day?” TJ asked, grinning.

“You know, it started off pretty good, but it’s better, now that I’m here with you,” Cyrus flirted (look, just because Cyrus didn’t have a lot of experience being flirty didn’t mean he couldn’t be). TJ’s cheeks turned red again and he smiled shyly, looking down at his hands. Cyrus followed his gaze down and realized that TJ was already holding a drink in his hands, “Wait! You already bought yourself a drink? _I’m_ supposed to be the one buying _you_ a drink! That was the whole premise for this date! I buy you a drink to make up for jumping on your back,” Cyrus jokingly reminds TJ.

TJ laughed at Cyrus’ joke, “Sorry Cyrus,” he said smiling, only looking _slightly_ remorseful. Cyrus was reminded of how much he loved the way TJ said his name, “But, if it makes you feel any better, you can buy me my next drink, this ones all done now anyway,” he said, shaking the empty cup to prove it.

Cyrus let out a dramatic sigh, “Fine, I suppose that will work. How long have you been here anyway for you to have finished a hot drink already… actually wait, it’s summer, why did you order a hot drink in the first place?” Cyrus asked.

TJ blushed at Cyrus’ questions, “It’s kind of embarrassing,” TJ said, rubbing the back of his head.

Cyrus laughed at that, “TJ,” Cyrus looked at him with a deadpan expression, “We literally met because I jumped on you. I don’t think it can get more embarrassing than that,” he finished giving TJ a pointed look.

TJ looked down before taking a deep breath, “I’ve been here for about twenty minutes, and I ordered a chai tea latte to calm myself down because I was really nervous that you wouldn’t come, and I know we only just met but I really like you,” he rushed out, staring at the table.

Cyrus put his hand on TJ’s and watched as TJ looked up at him through his eye lashes, “I really like you too. I’m glad that this worked out,” Cyrus said sincerely, looking into TJ’s beautiful green eyes, “And I’m also glad that we have the same kind of policy around when to show up for things. I felt like I was late being five minutes early!” Cyrus added, hearing TJ start laughing and joining in.

“Well, you know what they say,” TJ said, grinning widely, “Early is on time, on time is late, and late means you’re fired!”

Cyrus joined him, giggling, “So, now that we’ve cleared all that up, I’ve realised that I still haven’t ordered anything, and I’m starting to get thirsty. So, what can I get for you, seeing as I’m supposed to be the one paying for this date,” he said, standing up and looking at TJ.

“I would like… a vanilla iced coffee and a blueberry macadamia nut muffin,” TJ said determinedly.

“It would be my pleasure,” Cyrus replied in a terrible British accent before making his way up to the counter and placing their order, hearing TJ chuckle as he walked away.

* * *

The ice had long since melted in their drinks and all of the crumbs from their muffins had been cleaned up, but they were still talking and getting to know each other. It was fun to find out how intertwined their lives really were, without even knowing each other. They discovered that they had been in the same band in elementary school (Cyrus had played flute while TJ was in percussion), obviously they had both seen Buffy play basketball, TJ used to work for Bowie at the Red Rooster and, the craziest coincidence of all, they had gone to the same playschool, but Cyrus had been in the morning program while TJ had been in the afternoon. They had been so close to knowing each other on so many occasions.

Eventually they stopped reminiscing the past and started to talk about what they were doing now. TJ had spent his last year at the University of New Mexico in Albuquerque on a basketball scholarship while studying early childhood development. Cyrus had spent his last year at Columbia University in New York studying psychology.

“Wow, psychology? That must be interesting. What got you started in that?” TJ asked genuinely, looking impressed.

Cyrus snorted, causing TJ to look at him with confusion, “I have four psychiatrist parents,” Cyrus stated with a deadpan expression on his face. TJ’s eyes widened, a bewildered expression replacing his confusion, “My mom and dad were both psychiatrists, then they got divorced and married to new psychiatrists. Well… actually, Todd’s a lifestyle coach, but potato potahto,” Cyrus rambled out. He watched as TJ tried to figure out what to say to that, very used to the shock that often followed him telling people about his parents.

“Wow, so… your parents really have a type huh?” TJ asked, eyes glittering with mirth.

Cyrus chuckled, “Yeah… but, as for it being interesting…” Cyrus started and leaned close to TJ, “I actually hate it so much. I’m so bored all the time. I’m actually transferring to the University of Utah in the fall to study film. I just… haven’t told my parents yet,” Cyrus finished, restoring the space between him and TJ again.

TJ’s face lit up with a large grin, “I’m transferring to the U of U this fall too! I loved studying in New Mexico, don’t get me wrong, but I realized that I wanted to be an elementary school teacher, and I like the program in Utah better. I can’t believe it, we’re going to be at the same school in the fall!” TJ said excitedly.

Cyrus felt a grin spread widely over his face, “It _will_ be nice having someone I know there,” he said, tapping his hand on TJ’s excitedly.

TJ’s face suddenly flashed a nervous look, biting his lip as he turned his hand up to grab Cyrus’, “And… if we’re both there,” he started glancing towards Cyrus before looking down at their hands again, “We can continue seeing each other like this? Because we don’t have to worry about the whole… long distance thing?” TJ asked, looking nervously into Cyrus’ eyes.

Cyrus looked at TJ and smiled widely, “That sounds perfect to me!” he said, TJ let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his shoulders, “And… I know that it’s kind of cheesy, or lame, to say this but… I already feel like I’ve known you forever. Even though it’s just been one official date. I’d really like to see where this goes, so I’m glad we don’t have to put a time limit on anything yet,”

TJ looked at Cyrus with a soft smile, “I feel the same way too,”

Cyrus returned the smile before launching into another story about his crazy childhood, triggered by the sight of a lady running from a bee outside the window behind TJ.

* * *

Cyrus burst into Buffy’s house, stopping briefly to say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Driscoll before heading straight to the basement where Buffy, Marty, Jonah, and Andi were already congregated, having an intense game of Mario Kart (Andi was actually the best out of all of the people playing, much to Buffy and Marty’s annoyance). Cyrus quietly sat on the couch and waited for them to notice him until the race finished, Andi pulling into first with Buffy following milliseconds behind in second (Marty pulled in next at third and Jonah was the last, in seventh).

Cyrus sat quietly, practically vibrating excitedly as he waited for them to notice him. Buffy turned to Andi, about to complain, when she saw Cyrus and her eyes lit up, “Cyrus! How was your date?” she asked in a singsong voice.

Cyrus watched as all his friends turned to face him, matching excited expressions taking over their faces, “Well…” Cyrus started slowly, enjoying having all of the attention for once, and making his friends squirm a little, “It was so good. We had so much fun. He’s so pretty and nice and he likes me just as much as I like him and he’s cheesy like me and just ahhh. It was so good,” he rambled out, smiling widely.

“I’m so happy for you dude,” Jonah said, smiling at him and patting him on the shoulder, “Just putting it out there, I was the first person to call it, you guys are going to get married,” he finished smugly, unaware of Cyrus gaping like a fish beside him.

“Uh- I- Jonah!” Cyrus spluttered, feeling his cheeks heat up, “We’ve only been on one date, you can’t say that!” he said, pushing Jonah lightly.

“I know what I saw,” Jonah shrugged, looking much too happy with himself.

Marty and Buffy grinned at each other conspirationally, “I don’t know Cyrus, with how much you already like him, I think you’ll even be able to make long distance work in the fall,” Buffy said, taking way too much joy from his flustered state.

Cyrus blushed, “Well, actually… we wouldn’t be long distance in the fall because he transferred to the University of Utah too,” Cyrus mumbled out.

Cyrus watched as Andi’s eyes popped out of her head, “The Universe!” she said, imitating Bowie.

“The Universe!” they all repeated, giggling at everyone’s different Bowie impressions.

“But seriously Cy, I’m so happy for you, we’re so happy for you,” Andi added sincerely, the others nodding along.

Cyrus smiled to himself, “I’m happy for me too,” he said, blushing down at his lap.

And even though the following ‘awwww’s’ and dog pile of friends on top of him were a little embarrassing (and squishy), it was worth it, because he was happy. Happier than he had been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little thing.  
Feel free to leave Kudos/Comments if you would like, they make me happy!  
Also feel free to come and yell into the void that is my tumblr, it's the same as it is on here ( justkimberley ).  
Have a great day!


End file.
